


my Dick is better (than my dick)

by Ampaseh, fierce_cripple



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batpenis glorification, Dickpicks, Humor, Memes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: “You have a handsome dick.”“What's more important he's a smart boy.”





	my Dick is better (than my dick)

**Author's Note:**

> Was сreated for Fandom Kombat-2018 for the team [Force and Strength](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216431003.htm?oam#more2).
> 
> Jokes are mine, graphics are [fierce_cripple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple)'s (ilysm, bb <3), dick is Bruce's (and awesome), Dick is not half bad either.

bonus  



End file.
